


Forbidden Fruit[On Hiatus]

by dragon_swan99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Dark Emma Swan, Dark Magic, F/F, Femslash, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Mates, Pre-Regina's First Dark Curse, Same-Sex Marriage, Shapeshifting, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), The Enchanted Forest, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan99/pseuds/dragon_swan99
Summary: EF AU:Forbidden fruit,delicious,tempting,and completely out of bounds for touching.That's what Princess Emma of the White Kingdom was to outsiders,but as the tale goes,someone always takes a bite and shit goes sour.Only no one ever expected that someone to be the very same dragon her parents screwed over exactly eighteen years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Prologue

"Snow,are you sure about this?She's our baby..."

King David asked unsurely,once again trying to stop his paranoid wife from doing something ridiculous that they would both regret.The last time he had done this,it was a few months before Princess Emma was born and everyday he regretted more and more that he hadn't been able to talk her out of it and felt this situation may be worse.

Ever since Snow had seen the vision of her daughter growing up to be dark and ripping her heart out,she had been overly paranoid and gone out of her way to keep their child pure and innocent.To some extent,this was understandable.But the lengths she had gone,there was no way to make those things seem okay.

She had found out Maleficent,the supposed Mistress of All Evil had been pregnant around the same time she had.So,the bright idea to kidnap that child and put her and David's baby's darkness into it came to mind.Of course,her husband had been against it one hundred percent.But like always,she was stubborn and made him go along with it anyways.And now,she was going to make him do another horrible thing in the name of keeping their daughter good.

"Charming,for the last time,this is what's best for her."

"I'm sorry,I just don't see how locking my child away in a tower with absolutely no one to interract with and have no connection myself with her over the years is supposed to keep her good."

"Why are you doubting me,David?You're my husband,what happened to unconditional love and support?"

As he lay the currently sleeping baby down in her bassinet,he looked Snow straight in the eye as he said coldly.

"Funny you say that,our daughter could ask the same thing."

~⚘~

Shortly after the King and Queen had the Sorcerer's Apprentice put up several guards on the tower they locked Princess Emma away in,the Evil Queen and her men invaded the White Kingdom.Regina's men killed the King as they searched the entire castle for the baby,that is until she finally got the Queen in a vulnerable position and managed to kill her.

Once the White Queen was dead,Regina gave up on her need for revenge.She was satisifed and returned to her own home,finally settling down and living a quiet life.Her father,Henry took over running the castle and they gained many new subjects that loved and respected them.Many of Snow's supporters actually started to warm up to Regina,giving her a chance to show the new side of herself and everything was peaceful once again...for all the village people anyways.

A certain Princess still locked away was very angry and hell bent on revenge against all those who had wronged her,seeking help from the one witch who had been wronged just as bad and kept dangerously quiet over the last eighteen years.

Since Snow and Charming were dead,that left one person to take everything out on.The one that started it all,Queen Regina.If she hadn't have gone after the White Queen,Emma's mother wouldn't have been as desperate to "protect"the Princess and try to keep her so perfect and good.

If it wasn't for the threat of the Dark Curse Regina stole from Maleficent that the newly Good Queen had so cleverly hidden away,Snow would have never gone after the dragon's precious egg and killed her child.

"Ironic we're going to use the thing that fucked us over to make everything better,isn't it?"

Emma asked as Maleficent freed her from the tower that she had been a prisoner in finally,the dragon nodded and pulled her Princess close.

"Indeed it is,my Swan.Now,let's get you home and cleaned up.We have much work to do,"

Emma smirked,looking up at Maleficent.

"Ah,Operation Forbidden Fruit."

The plan from here was to gain Regina's trust,make the woman fall in love with the Princess who up to this point had been off limits to everyone,and then steal the Dark Curse and bring it back to Maleficent.They intended to cast it themselves and make everyone suffer for the pain they were put through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EF AU:Forbidden fruit,delicious,tempting,and completely out of bounds for touching.That's what Princess Emma of the White Kingdom was to outsiders,but as the tale goes,someone always takes a bite and shit goes sour.Only no one ever expected that someone to be the very same dragon her parents screwed over exactly eighteen years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 1

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this stupid thing,"

Emma gagged,looking down at the dress.Queen Regina was throwing a ball for the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest tonight and she and Maleficent thought this would be the perfect time for their plan to be put in motion,sort of come out as the lost Princess of the White Kingdom that night as a way of getting her attention while the dragon watched through her own mirrors.

Ever since Regina went back to her good self,her loyal mirror had been set free and ran straight to Maleficent in a desperate attempt to feel useful once again.And now,he was.He was going to help her keep an eye on her precious Swan and make sure everything was going according to plan,that way she could be there within seconds if anything went wrong and Emma needed her for whatever reason.

"Oh,darling,you look beautiful."

Maleficent smiled,a big fan of purple.The only thing she didn't like about the dress that she was sure was Emma's real problem with it,it used to be Snow White's.And that was why they chose it,to make it look like she was the precious angel her mother always wanted her to be and to show sentimental value for those old fools atill mourning their beloved White Queen.

"You know when I look more beautiful?Naked,spread out on our bed,and not getting ready to go woo the blasted "Good" Queen."

Emma sassed,Maleficent smirked and pulled her pouting lover close.

"Yes,that's true.But I could think of much more creative ways to describe you like that than beautiful,my swan.And just think if you cooperate and do what we've had planned for years tonight,you'll get home much sooner to me naked on our bed waiting for you."

Emma bit her lip at the mental image Maleficent gave her,leaning up and kissing her lover.The dragon kissed back without hesitation,sliding her hands down to cup the younger blonde's ass and giving it a good,hard squeeze before pulling away.

"Ugh,you're such a tease.Fine,fine.But I think this will all be over with fairly quickly,people fall in love with me instantly.I'm just that amazing..."

"Yes,you are.But Regina's stubborn and stupid,"

They both had to laugh at that,they'd been watching her through the mirror for the last several months together and she just amazed them with how different she was from the Evil Queen.She was so...dull these days,hopefully their plan would bring some fire back to the woman.As much as they resented and wanted her to suffer for the pain she had caused them both,there was still part of the couple that longed for the feisty queen to come back and put up a real fight.

~⚘~

Emma reluctantly left Maleficent's castle and poofed outside of Regina's about an hour after the ball had started,wanting to make an entrance.And that she did,nearly tripping down the steps.No doubt her lover found that funny,she snorted and shook her head a little as she subtly flipped a mirror off.And of course,the dragon had seen it all.

"Brat,"

Maleficent muttered jokingly,an amused smirk on her face the entire time.As comfortable and outspoken as Emma was with the dragon,it was hard to remember just how awkward and clumsy she was to the rest of the world.

Emma had only been out of the castle a hand full of times,mostly just on the grounds around it or out in the woods for a quick stroll.But all those times had one thing in common,Maleficent was always by her side through those.This time,she was in a strange place she had only seen through that nosy mirror and all on her own.The only thing keeping her from losing her nerve and running out,she knew her lover was only a poof away if needed.

~⚘~

One would think a strange woman in a ball gown many of the people had seen Snow White in showing up all the sudden and nearly tripping over her own two feet would get more attention,but no.Most people were enjoying mingling and drinking.Newcomers were the last of their worries,so much for making an entrance.

Since all the peace with Regina's change of nature,the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest had gotten used to relaxing and letting their guard down.The fools.

Emma made her way through the large crowds,occassionally having to take a deep breath to calm down.She was surprised at how well she was doing with it all,that lonely tower for the last eighteen years with only the gorgeous blonde dragon she called her's for company didn't exactly prepare her for parties with huge crowds.Only thoughts of going back to Maleficent shortly and getting their revenge kept her grounded,that and how easy it was to amuse herself with making fun of the people around her--they were just all dressed so ridiculously,she actually cringed at a few of them.

She saw one woman Maleficent had said was known as "Granny" to just about everyone in the poofiest dress with a red and black,plaid shawl draped across her shoulders and she almost wet herself laughing.The woman was hunched over,wrinkled as a raisin,and stumbling about drunk.As if the clothes weren't bad enough,Emma shook her head.

Though that sight had nothing on the woman's granddaughter,Ruby who was dressed in a skimpy red dress that pushed up her cleavage to a point of nearly spilling out and clinging to the Huntsman,Graham's side and doing things to him Emma thought should be strictly for the privacy of a bedroom.

There was a blonde woman who was supposed to have been a fairy,Tinkerbell.Emma thought that was her name,anyways.She seemed alright,when she wasn't stuck to that pervy pirate of her's,Jones.The Princess had met him a few years back,he got drunk one night and tried to climb her tower...Maleficent blew a particularly nasty fireball at him and they never really had many issues with him after that.

That damned Blue Fairy was there,Emma had met her several times over the years.Of course,the precious child of Snow White wouldn't be hidden away from her.Ugh.Luckily,the pest kept far away from her throughout the night.

And finally,she ran into the person she had been looking for all night.Regina.The woman smiled so brightly,Emma wanted to gag.Why was she so happy?Whoo whoo,she finally killed Snow over seventeen years ago.Move on,lady.Emma wanted so badly to roll her eyes,but fought the urge and simply put on a shy smile.

"Hello,I don't believe we've met!Who are you?"

Regina said cheerfully,Emma was finding it really hard to keep up the act.Maleficent hadn't actually spoken to the Queen in years,like since before she ever met the Princess and did not get to warn her swan what a grinning dope the woman had become.

"We haven't,I'm actually knew to the outside world.A little hard to meet people when you're locked away in a tower out in the middle of nowhere,your Majesty..."

She looked at the ground,putting on the shy and embarrassed act.And it had the desired effect,Regina gasped and lifted her head.It took everything she had in her not to smirk,this was way too easy.

"Who would have ever locked you in a tower?"

"My mother,Snow White."

And that was all it took,Regina's face hardened and the next thing that happened was completely unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night,whoo.Anyways,hope you enjoyed it.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna throw this out there right now,this is not going to be a Swanqueen and there will be no explicit scenes between Emma/Regina.This is a established Dragonswan,I will be updating it while I'm working on my other fics,that way you will at least have something to read from me+this is really fun for me to write.Anyways,hope you enjoyed it.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


End file.
